To Love the Enemy
by TheBlackestTears
Summary: Tea has gone on with her life after Battle City, but what happens when Marik and Bakura show up, with plans of betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, this is my first fan fiction, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. This is a Tea/Marik romance so if you don't like, don't read. It takes place after Battle City, enjoy!

TheBlackestTears

To Love the Enemy

"School is finally out, no more finals and no more teachers!" Joey screamed. School was out, and summer was here. After Battle City the gang went back to their regular lives and now, Yami, Malik, were part of the gang. Marik and Bakura usually kept to themselves, since they weren't exactly welcome. (A/N: The Yami's all got their own bodies).

"What are we going to do this summer?" Tea spoke, she would most likely have the whole house to herself because her parents were gone most of the time on business trips. She sighed as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She really missed her parents sometimes.

"That's stop by the Shop today," Honda said as he slyly put his arm around the sweet Serenity. Yes, he and Duke still fought over the Joey's beautiful younger sister.

"Eh, hands off, besides why would she want your grubby hands on her," Duke roughly shoved Honda to the side as he out his arm around her.

"Duke!" Honda jumped at Duke, but failed when tripped over the side walk and fell flat on his face.

"Both of your hands off, my sister!" Joey protectively pulled Serenity away from the teens and walked away. Tea giggled as she followed Joey towards the Game Shop. She thought it was cute but felt a little sorry for Serenity. The brunette sighed again thinking about her lonely home, her parents were probably gone again and would most likely be gone for a month or so.

"Hey Tea, anything wrong?" Yugi inquired with caring eyes.

"Nothing, just thinking about what to do this summer," she lied. She didn't want anybody worrying about her, so she kept her feelings inside.

"Okay lets get to the Shop, Grandpa got some new shipments in today."

The sky was dark and stars already laced the night sky. The brunette slowly unlocked the front door and walked into the empty house. Setting her purse and back pack by the couch she entered the kitchen. Tea opened the fridge door and grabbed a can of soda, when she noticed the note on the cupboard.

_Dear Tea,_

_Sorry we had to leave again, we hope you have a great summer we should be back before the summer ends. There's a list of phone numbers on the fridge for emergencies. We left some credit cards for you on your dresser. See you later, honey and have a great summer. (No parties!) _

_Love,_

_Mon and Dad_

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, it had been like this for years even when she was only 5 years old and she still hadn't gotten used to it.

Trudging up the stairs and into her bedroom, Tea stripped off her clothes and put a pink tank top on and a pair of black bottoms. Pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail she fell onto her bed and fell asleep.

In a dark part of the harbor stood a large yacht, swaying back and forth with the waves of the ocean. On the deck stood a young man with blond hair and piercing purple eyes. In his right hand he held a bottle. Frustrated he threw the bottle against the side of the boat. Stepping over the sharp pieces of glass he made his way to the door. Throwing it open he walked down a flight of stair and laid down on a red sofa. Covering his eyes with one arm he sighed.

Ever since Battle City he couldn't get a certain brunette out of his mind, every time he turned she was there. At first he tried to ignore but it had only gotten worse. Her silky hair and beautiful blue eyes were all he could think of. He needed her.

"Why don't you leave me alone!" he yelled at no one in particular when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and a pale man with snowy white hair entered. His brown eyes scanned the room until they settled upon the Egyptian. He smirked as he sat himself on a black chair.

"Thinking about her again," Bakura smirked again. He and Marik had become partners since Battle City, keeping themselves away from Yugi and co. He knew all about Marik's 'problem' and today he had a plan in which they could use that to their advantage.

"Shut up, why are you here anyway?" Marik swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat up, looking suspiciously at the former tomb robber.

"I have a plan."

BEEEP BEEEP!

The black alarm clock on a wooden desk went off, reading 10 o' clock. Tea opened her blue eyes looking sleepily around the room. Sleepily she threw the cover off her slim body and turned off the annoying little machine. Yawning she stretched and grabbed a few clothes from her dresser and walked off toward the bathroom.

Minutes later she merged wearing a yellow T-shirt and a jean mini skirt. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a few strings hanging from her head. Grabbing her pink purse and the credit cards left by her parents, she slipped on a pair of flip flops and was out the door. As Tea walked down the side walk she got the cell phone from her purse and dialed Mai's number. As she waited for her to pick up she walked straight into the one and only Seto Kaiba.

"Watch where your going Gardener." he spat as he shoved her aside. Tea stuck her tongue out at his back as he disappeared around the corner of a building.

"Hello, anybody there?" spoke the voice of Mai Valentine.

"Hey, Mai, its Tea, are you still up for shopping today?"

"Tea hon, of course I'm just gonna pick up Serenity and we'll meet you at the mall, see ya in a few!" The click of a phone ended the conversation as Tea set the phone back in her purse.

Meanwhile the boys were at the Shop. Duke, Honda, Joey, Yami, Yugi, and Malik all sat in the living room, staring at noting in particular.

"So…..where's Ryou again?" asked Joey, the boys seemed all quite bored.

"Sick," answered Malik.

"Oh."

Silence…….

"You guy's want to go to the arcade?" came the voice of Yugi.

The only answer was a few mumbles. It was only the first day of summer and everyone was already bored.

"Come on lets go," said Duke, "I'm gonna get old sitting here."

The gang all got up and left the house in the direction of the arcade at the mall.

Tea, Mai and Serenity had been walking around the mall all day, their arms full of bags. They all look exhausted and hungry when they came upon the pizza shop.

"Hey aren't those the boy's in there?" Serenity asked staring into the Pizza Shop window and sure enough all 6 of them were at a booth.

"Yeah, lets go say hi," Tea said while adjusting the bags on her arms.

The girls all stopped before the booth as the guy's just stared because they couldn't tell who it was behind all those shopping bags. Mai set her bags on the floor and sat down at the booth as did Tea and Serenity.

"Hello boys," Mai greeted. "Whatcha ya been doing all day?"

"Nothing, the arcade, walked around a while, came here," Malik said with a tone a boredom in his voice.

"Sounds like……fun?" Serenity said as checked her phone to see the time. "We've been here for 6 hours already."

" Serenity you must be so tired!" Duke spoke as he scooted closer to the red head and put his arm around her.

"Hey watch it Duke, dats getting a little close," Joey glared at duke as the black haired teen nervously giggled and pulled his arm away.

"Oh come on Joey she old enough to take of herself," Tea spoke up for her friend as she got up collecting her bags. "Anyway, I have to get going. See ya guys tomorrow!"

"See ya Tea!" the group called.

"You wanna ride Tea? It's getting kind of dark out." Mai said.

"No I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" said the worried voice of Yugi.

"Yes." With that Tea started the trek home.

Tea slowly made her way back home. She loved her friends so much and they were all so caring. Lost in thought Tea walked into to someone for the second time this day. Her bags went crashing to the ground. Glancing up from her spot on the ground Tea saw Bakura smirk down on her.

"Bakura, what do you want?" Tea backed away slightly from the evil spirit.

"I have some 'business' that involves you."

A/N: Well there you have it the first chapter for my first Fanfic, I hope it didn't suck that much. Anyway please tell what you think of it.

TheBlackestTears


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter, it means a lot to me. So here's the second chapter in To Love the Enemy…….

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

000000

To Love the Enemy: Chapter 2

Tea stared cautiously at the albino as she stood up from where she had fallen. Rubbing the scratch that had formed on her elbow she backed away from him. 'What does he want with me.'

"What do you mean, you have business that involves me?" Tea inquired as to Bakura's unusual demeanor. She had always been a bit frightened of the spirit of the ring and she was absolutely terrified of being so close to him on a dark, empty street.

"I mean that your coming with me, foolish girl," Bakura slowly advanced on Tea as she took a few steps backwards. Finally, turning on her heel Tea took off down the sidewalk in an attempt to get away. Shivers went down her back as she took a corner and into a back alley. Tea waited as she breathed heavily, her heart beating quickly against her ribs. Maybe if she waited long enough she would lose him. After a few minutes Tea let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the alley.

"We can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way, your choice," Bakura whispered in her ear as he slipped a hand over her mouth to prevent any noise. Hot tears started to roll down her cheeks as she was dragged away into the shadows.

000000

Yami strolled down the street as he pondered over the weird feeling he had that something was wrong. He had these feelings before but this time it was different. He was going to visit Tea today and see if she maybe wanted to hang out, he had feelings for the beautiful brunette ever since he had met her and today he was going to tell her.

Stepping up onto the porch he rang the door bell, waiting nervously for someone to answer. As a few went by, Yami opened the door to the house. It looked like no one was home as Yami checked the home in and out. Getting worried Yami closed the door and that's when he spotted the shopping bags and purse near the house. He picked up the pink purse and noticing it to be Tea's. Yami looked around before deciding to call Yugi.

"Come on Yugi, pick up!" Yami whispered harshly into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yugi, Tea's missing!"

000000

On a yacht in the harbor of Domino City, lay Tea sleeping on the hard floor. She opened her eyes and squinted as they got used to the light coming in from the small windows. She was in a small room with two windows and a door, no furniture or anything. Tea sat up and rubbed eyes as she checked her surroundings.

She gasped as she remembered the events that unfolding the night before. Bakura chased after her and brought her here, then everything went black. 'Okay, I'm locked in a room, kidnapped by Bakura, and have no idea where I am. This is a good way to start the summer!'

There was a knock at the door, as the head of Bakura peeked in. He closed the door behind him before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Finally awake," Tea stood up.

"Yes, and what do want from me?" Bakura smirked.

"I plan on using you as a pawn to get the puzzle from your precious Pharaoh and finally dispose of him, as for Marik's plans, I'm afraid I can't say."

Tea shuddered at the name, she hadn't seen him since Battle City. What could he want from her?

"The others will be looking for me."

"Why are you so sure that they will come?"

"They will, and Yami will get rid of you."

Bakura stood straight quite confident that if the Pharaoh came looking for his woman he would also be the first to fall at his own hands, "Marik requests your presence."

"Well tell him I decline."

"That is not an option." Bakura picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Being the stubborn girl she was Tea continuously pounded on his back. With a frustrated sigh, Bakura dropped the girl, and grabbing hold of her wrist he dragged her down the hall to a large wooden door.

As they entered Tea stumbled through the doorway and into the large living area. Black and red furniture scattered the room. She stubbornly sat down on the floor while crossing her arms. She didn't like the looks of things and she wasn't about to give in. Sure, she was more frightened than the time Bakura had trapped them in the duel as their favorite monsters but she had to be strong or else she knew she wouldn't last very long.

"Stay here wench," Bakura stepped through another doorway at the end of the room. She was the most stubborn person he had ever met, but she was beautiful, too bad Marik already had dibs on her.

As Bakura entered he spotted Marik sitting at the open window staring out at the sea. He looked thoughtful, as if trying to figure out something. Slowing turning around Marik glanced at the thief and stood up.

"Your wench is next door."

"Did you tell her of your plans already?" Marik poured himself a glass of vodka, gulping it down in a few seconds.

"Yes, she doesn't know of your plans and neither do I, what are you going to do with her?"

"……..I don't know. Keep her around for awhile."

000000

At the Game Shop sat the whole gang excluding Mai who was on her way. They all sat around the kitchen wondering what to do. They had all received the news about Tea shortly after Yami had found her missing. Joey sat at the table eating some cookies from a bag.

"So, what's the plan? Tea's missing for God's sake and we are all standing here like a bunch of idiots!" Yami shouted. It was obvious that he was worried about Tea, and everyone knew he cared for her a lot.

"Okay once Mai gets here we'll think of something. In the mean time everyone just chill," Duke spoke as he inched closer to Serenity.

Malik stood quietly in the corner in the room. He had a feeling that Marik was up to something, maybe he had kidnapped Tea. Malik fought back and forth with his thoughts until he decided to tell the others.

"Umm…..guys?" Malik focused on the group as he spoke.

"What is it Malik?" came Ryou's British accent.

"For the past few days I've been having this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen, that Marik was up to something," He closed one eye and flinched not knowing how they would takes this information, especially Yami.

"You mean, you think he may be linked to Tea's disappearance?" Serenity said as she looked suspiciously into Malik's eyes.

At once Yami pounced on Malik, throwing him to the ground.

"You mean, you knew this all along and you never told anyone? What the hell, you bastard!" Yami threw his fist but is was caught in mid air as Joey and Honda held him back.

"Whoa take it easy, dude!" Honda pulled his friend off Malik. Yami huffed as he opened the door and slammed it closed as he took off down the street.

"You okay Malik?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He needs to cool off for awhile." Malik took Honda's hand as he pulled him up from the ground.

"So, where do we find Marik?" Joey questioned as he sat back down, stuffing another cookie down his throat.

000000

Tea checked her surrounding, taking in each detail. The room suited Marik well she had to admit. Sighing Tea felt tears rise to her eyes again as she wiped them clean. 'No I have to be strong for everyone.' She was lonely and missed her friends. She hoped they would find her soon.

Suddenly she heard voices coming from the doorway as Bakura and Marik entered. Marik paused for a moment staring at the girl sitting on the floor. She shuddered as his gaze burned through her body. Tea stared straight ahead not knowing what was to happen next.

"I be back Marik. I have errands to run." And with that Bakura was gone leaving only Tea and her worst nightmare.

"Your probably wondering why you're here?" Marik tilted his head at her waiting for a reply. There was only silence from Tea.

"Are you going to even talk to me?" he pushed.

Silence again. Marik smirked.

"Well, my dear, you are more stubborn than Bakura led on."

Tea sprouted up from the floor and slapped Marik full force across the cheek, hot tears ran down her cheeks as she glared at the enemy. A small chuckle emerged from Marik as he clutched his tanned cheek.

"What do you want from me, just leave me be!" Tea yelled at the Egyptian as she started to walk away from him.

Marik grabbed her wrist before she got two steps and pinned her to the wall.

"Your going to be harder to break than I thought." Marik whispered in her ear as he licked her cheek. Kissing the nape of her neck Marik roughly shoved her aside. "Be good while I'm gone." With that Marik left her in the dark room, leaving her with nothing but false hope.

000000

There you have it, the second chapter. Hope you liked it. I was having a rough time trying to decide what would happen next. Tell me what you think. Oh, and do you think that Malik and Serenity should hook up?

TheBlackestTears


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow readers! I'm trying to update as soon as possible, so bear with me.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, which really is to bad! So here's the third chapter in To Love the Enemy…..

000000

To Love the Enemy: Chapter 3

"I'm really worried about Tea…" Yugi sighed as he glanced down at the floor.

"We all are," Malik reassured him as he sat down beside Serenity. She blushed as his arm brushed hers, Malik smiled but cautiously glanced around hoping that the overprotective brother didn't see.

Just then the sound of a door sounded throughout the house as the clipping of heels entered the kitchen.

"Mai, you're here," Joey quickly grabbed a chair and pulled it out for Mai as she sat down.

"Thank you, Joey," Mai handed him her purple jacket and purse to hang up.

"So now that you are here, what's the plan?" Duke spoke up. Everyone looked at each other as they thought.

"Hey, does Marik still have his duel disk?" Honda questioned Malik.

"Yeah, probably, why?"

"Hey, Honda I think I know what you are getting at, but I don't think Joey is going to like it." said Yugi.

000000

Tea shivered as she placed a hand on the spot where his lips had connected with her smooth neck. She glanced around the room and pulled her arms tighter around her body. Goosebumps were present on the pale skin. Tea dropped her arms to her side as she drew in a deep breath. 'Okay I have to be strong for everyone, I have to find a way out.' Making her way to the window of the boat she placed her small hands at the bottom of the glass. Pulling up with all her might she tried to open the window, it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit…." she murmured as she hit the window pane with her hand. She looked carefully around the room and stepped toward the door. Hands on the handle she pulled and kicked at the locked door. With a defeated sigh Tea sat in one of the large black chairs and slumped her shoulders. She yawned as she looked out the glass window. It was probably around noon by now, yet Tea felt incredibly tired. Laying down on the chair she closed her eyes.

000000

Marik turned off his motorcycle as he drew near his yacht. He pondered over the girl that was locked in his room at the moment as he entered the boat. He passed several rare hunters that he had gathered after the tournament to be his servants. Unlocking the door to his room he slowly closed the big door behind him. Throwing his keys on the end table near the entrance Marik spotted Tea sleeping peacefully on the chair. Bending down to her level he stared at her before tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Tea's eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the room. She jumped back and fell off the large chair as she spotted her kidnapper beside her. Marik chuckled as he stood up.

"Watch out, you might hurt yourself," he cautioned her.

"Why would you even care about me?" Tea rubbed her head as she got up taking a few steps back from the tanned youth. Marik noticed a little fear in her but also noticed she had a very strong spirit.

"I don't intend on hurting you my dear." he stated. Taking a few steps toward the brunette he crossed his arms. "Would you like to join me for a late lunch, or would you rather starve here?"

Tea's stomach then produced a small noise in which she blushed. She didn't know what he was going to do, but if she wanted to keep her strength up she would have to accept his offer.

"…okay…." Tea closed the gap between them as Marik took her arm and led her to the dining room. She cringed a bit from his cold touch. Marik only smirked, if he kept this up he'd have her all to himself.

000000

"No way! We are not going to that good for nothing son of a bit"

"Joey, watch your language, its not going to kill you if we go to Kaiba for help!" Mai grabbed Joey by the shoulders.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it, he'll use it as black mail or something'" Joey crossed his arms as he defended his own pride.

"Joey, if we don't we might not be able to save Tea," Serenity pleaded.

"Alright….."

"What about Yami?" Ryou inquired about the ex Pharaoh.

"We're going to have to meet up with him later." Yugi explained, if they didn't get to work fast they might be too late.

"Okay, so half in my car and the other half in Duke's," Mai pointed out where everyone was to go and the left the Game Shop. Mai and Duke sped down the road dodging cars and trucks as they made their way to Kaiba corp. The passengers held on for their dear lives as they finally neared the business.

As Mai jumped out of her vehicle she noticed Joey was reluctant to get out. She pulled lightly on his arm as she dragged the blonde out of the car,

"C'mon Joey, I promise he won't use it as black mail."

"Humph……stupid Kaiba," Joey whispered under his breath. Honda and Duke looked at each other and smirked as they grabbed Joey by the arms on either side and carried him to the building. Yugi, Ryou and Mai followed them up the steps. Behind them Serenity and Malik both stood. The Egyptian looked at the red head as she looked up at him as her eyes teared up.

"I'm so worried about her…" Serenity wrapped her arms around his tanned neck as he slowly put his arms around her gently patting her back.

"I know but I promise everything will be okay," Malik glanced down at her. Bringing his thumb up to her eyes he wiped away her tears. She smiled as she pulled her arms away.

"Thanks." As both started to walk up the steps Serenity slid her hand in his.

Mai glanced back at the two and smiled ear to ear, they were so perfect for each other. Sighing she looked up at the large building. This was their only chance.

000000

Somewhere in an alley Yami walked down the dark pathway. Hands in his pockets he turned onto the street. Something white caught his eye as he instantly noticed the dark spirit of the ring. Yami started into a sprint as he desperately tried to catch up to the spirit, he would definitely know what happened to Tea. Taking a leap Yami tackled the albino into an alley.

"What the fuck?" Bakura opened his eyes. "What the hell do want Pharoah?" Yami took a swing at the tomb robber, getting him in the jaw. Bakura wiped the blood from his lip.

"Where is she?" Yami questioned.

Bakura only smirked.

000000

Hope you liked this chapter! I just got home from my Easter holiday and a six hour drive home, so I'm exhausted right now. Well I really like the Malik/Serenity pairing in this chapter, tell me what you think!

TheBlackestTears


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, your all awesome. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Here is the 4th chapter in To Love the Enemy……

000000

To Love the Enemy: Chapter 4

"Bakura, where is she?" Yami threatened Bakura again as the two stood in the alley. It was obvious that Yami was angry and Bakura's smirks and chuckles were not helping the matter.

"I'm afraid I can't release that information Pharoah," he sneered. They would never find her, not once the three of them set sail and left this city and its losers behind, that was Marik's plan anyway, but it would only work if he got the girl to love him and when Bakura got his millennium items. 'The fool, he has know idea what's going to happen…..'

"I will find out, whether you tell me or not. Now I'll ask again, where is she?"

"Awwww……has the Pharoah lost his woman? I can see why you had such interest in her, she's very beautiful. Too bad I don't have her for myself." Bakura tortured Yami verbally. Yami's eyes narrowed as he glared viciously at the tomb robber. With a growl Yami leaped at him again but this time Bakura side stepped, tripping Yami in the process. With a loud thud Yami fell to the dirty ground. "If you don't hurry Pharoah, you may never see your woman again…." And with that Bakura disappeared in the alley, his soft chuckle ringing throughout the alley.

Dusting himself off Yami felt the presence of a few scrapes on his cheek where he had fallen. His hands balled into fists Yami cried out, kicking the brick wall in the process. Would he ever see her again? He had to find her.

000000

Kaiba sat in his office typing quickly as he stared at the computer screen. The office was quite simple, a black leather chair at one end of the room and two wooden chairs in front of his desk. Piles of papers lay on his desk as he worked trying to finish a report on his newest invention. A small beep came from his phone beside the computer.

"Yes?" he said, no expression in his voice.

"Mr. Kaiba there is a Yugi Motou here to see you sir. Shall I send him up?" the secretary questioned.

'Yugi, what would he want. If he has that mutt with him, I should just send them home.' Kaiba sighed as he stopped typing to rub his temples.

"Yes send them up….." he said reluctantly. A few minutes later the door opened and in came the group. 'Great…..' he thought as he took a few aspirin.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked as he swallowed the pills with water.

"Thanks for seeing us Kaiba, we need your help." Yugi spoke. A grin appeared on Kaiba's face.

"You want my help? What makes you think that I'm going to help you?"

"I knew this was a waste of time. This stubborn ass doesn't care for anyone but himself." Joey spat as he crossed his arms.

"Watch it Wheeler….." Kaiba warned him. "I never said I wasn't going to help you, there is just a very good chance I won't."

"Please Kaiba, we really could use your help," Serenity pleaded the young CEO. He stared amusingly at the group all of them looking very gloomy, but he noticed someone missing.

"Where's Gardener? Isn't she usually with you or did she just get annoyed with the bunch of you?"

"That is why we're here." stated Duke. He and Honda kept a close eye on Joey, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Ryou sat down on the couch watching what the outcome of this would be. He didn't think Kaiba would help but maybe Mokuba had softened him up a bit.

"She's missing. We think Marik has her and we were wondering if you could locate him?" Malik asked. He was quite ashamed at what his yami had done. He felt very guilty as if he could have prevented it somehow.

"How the hell did he kidnap her? What is he going to do with her?" Kaiba inquired. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Kaiba have a heart, please do this for Tea's sake," Mai told Kaiba. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Tea had saved his brother on many occasions, maybe this was how he could repay her. He didn't like working with the mutt, and he wasn't going to guarantee anything, but it was worth a try.

"Alright, but only to repay you all those times you've helped Mokuba. And I'll do it on one condition: keep the mutt away from, or he might get himself hurt." He stated. Joey would have leaped at the rich boy if it wasn't for Duke and Honda holding him back. He hated Kaiba with a burning passion but was thankful he was willing to help.

"Thank you Kaiba, it means a lot to us, even Joey, even though he might not like to admit it." Yugi thanked Kaiba.

"Whatever. So your assuming that he still has his duel disk?"

"Yes." Malik looked at Serenity who was sitting on one of the wooden chairs. She stared out into space, her eyes watering. He stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gave him a weak smile and turned back to staring out the window.

"Well, that's get to work."

000000

Tea sat on the opposite side of the table watching the food that had been placed in front of her. Why was Marik being so kind to her? She picked slowly at the food before placing some in her mouth. She had to admit the food was good, but it scared her the way Marik was looking at her. His purple eyes piercing her skin.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked him.

A little taken back by the question Marik thought for awhile. He wasn't quite sure what he was even going to do with her himself. He couldn't just keep her here till she wasted away. He would make her his.

"……You'll find out soon enough." he replied.

Tea slumped back in her chair. The others would be worried about her and she wondered if they were looking for her or not. Of course they would be. Sighing in confusion and anger of what was to happen to her, Tea looked at Marik who had shoved his plate aside. Two servants came in carrying away the plates.

"Come." Marik spoke as he grabbed the girls arm and leading down the hall to a room. As he opened the door he lead Tea into a large bedroom. There was a double sized canopy bed and a white couch with a oak coffee table in front of it. Tea stared in awe at the gorgeous room. She stepped in and noticed an full bathroom in the corner of the room.

"This is where you will stay. The doors will be locked at all times, so don't try anything." he stated.

"Why are you being so kind to me, Marik? I thought you would be the one to want to hurt me the most."

"…..I want you Tea.." He couldn't believe he was saying this but it was the truth and she probably wouldn't take it too well. She was probably frightened of him at how he had acted earlier in the day. His dreams and visions of this girl had gotten worse each day, it was taken control of him.

"What?" Tea stared unbelievably at the man in front of her. She barley knew him and he was her best friends worst enemy. She was scared of him but he had been kind with the exception of earlier. She had to admit he was very gorgeous, but could she ever learn to love him?

"You heard me, ever since the finals. The Pharoah doesn't deserve you. I just want you."

"Marik….I-" Tea glanced at the floor and back at the young man. She felt so sorry for him. He had hurt her friends and tried to take over the world, but he had had it very rough. Could she find it in her heart to forgive him? "I….I don't know….., what do you want me to say?"

"Anything…." With that his lips crashed down on hers. Her eyes widened. What should she do? Tea didn't respond to the kiss as her eyes watered a bit. She couldn't betray her friends, could she? She didn't want to hurt them, maybe she could tame Marik's evil antics maybe…..There were a lot of maybes involved in her current situation.

Marik ended the kiss and looked into the face of an angel. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"Tea?"

"Marik, I don't want to hurt my friends, but……but.." she hiccupped as Marik used his thumb to wipe her eyes dry.

"Go to sleep." He told her as he walked out the room closing and locking the door behind him. He looked hurt and angry as he walked out of the room. All she thought about were her friends, he would have to dispose of them.

As soon as the door closed Tea slid down to her knees and broke into tears. She felt helpless. What was a girl to do?

000000

What is Tea going to do? And will her friends ever see her again? I think this chapter was a little longer than the others. Oh, and I hope Marik didn't sound too out of character, it's kinda hard to keep them in character, but this is my first story, practice makes perfect! Anyway, tell me what you think and until next time……

TheBlackestTears


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's the 5th chapter. I'm really happy with the way the story is turning out and I hope everyone else is too. If you have any ideas don't hesitate, I could really use the help. Oh and thanks to Princessyoukai I'm making this a Bakura/ Tea/Marik triangle. Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it, except this story……..

000000

To Love the Enemy: Chapter 5

Yami trudged along the sidewalk, on his way to the Game Shop. His head was bent down and his shoulders slumped as he walked, dragging his feet on the concrete. 'Damn that Bakura.' He took in a deep breath. 'Okay, no more of this, its time to find Tea,' he thought. Straightening his back he dashed home. As he entered the only thing he could hear was silence. One the kitchen table there was a note from Yugi.

_Yami, we all went to Kaiba to ask for help. We'll be at Kaiba Corp._

_Yugi. _

Yami went back to the front door, put on his shoes on. As he walked out he noticed it was starting to get very dark out. Grey, heavy clouds were starting to form over the night sky as a light drizzle poured down. Grabbing a small, black umbrella from the closet inside the house Yami called a cab and made his way to Kaiba Corp.

000000

Tea sat in her room on the bed. She dried her tears and laid sprawled out on the bed staring up at the white ceiling. It wasn't so bad for her, she was being treated better than she had expected. She wondered what had happened to Bakura, she hadn't seen him since he had first brought her to Marik. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door.

"Miss Tea, I'm Kyla. Master Marik sent me to look after your needs."

"Umm……come in," Tea replied. The door opened to reveal a petite young lady with brown hair tied into a bun. She had soft eyes and a hearty smile which comforted Tea.

"I have some clothes for you," she brought a bundle of clothes and set them on the bed. "I hope they will suit your fancy."

"Thank you, um..Kyla, right? Has Marik told you anything?"

"Oh, the Master is quite taken with you I believe, I haven't heard much from him, I'm sorry," Kyla bowed, "Is there anything I can do for you Miss?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Kyla bowed again, put Tea's clothes in a wardrobe and left. Silence filled the room again. Tea got up and took a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt and stepped into the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes and making sure the door was locked, she turned on the water for a shower. Her body soaked up the hot water as she lathered her hair with shampoo. Rinsing off the bubbles she turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around her body, Tea looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess. After drying herself off she slipped on the pajamas an shirt. Slowly unlocking the door she stepped out and into the bedroom. Collapsing on the soft bed Tea fell asleep.

000000

Marik sat on his throne in the living area. His body slumped in the chair and his hand resting under his chin, he sighed. What was this spell that girl had cast over him? She enticed him, she was drop dead gorgeous. She was so forgiving. Ha, she would never fall for him, would she? He still felt her full lips on his, long after that kiss, he wanted more. The more he tried to get her out of his head there she was again. He growled, 'damn that girl…' he thought.

The door opened and in came one of the rare hunters. He looked nervous in front of the prescence of his evil master.

"Bakura has arrived, Master Marik," The rare hunter spoke.

"Send him in," Bakura stepped in looking thoughtful and annoyed. "What is it?"

"Fucking Pharaoh, tried to get some information out of me."

"What? Do they know? I'm going to kill Malik,"

"I don't think they know, but isn't that part of the plan, I get the items, you get the girl." Or maybe I'll get both, Bakura thought.

"Yeah….After the Pharaoh and his cronies come along, we setting off."

"So, how is she?"

"………"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I'm going out for a while, keep a watch on her, I'll be back tomorrow evening." Marik grabbed his coat and walked out into the night. Bakura grinned, maybe he could get some time alone with the girl.

000000

"Okay, so if he still has the duel disk, you can locate him with this computer," Duke pointed to the computer in the center of the room. Everyone had crowded into a room and made themselves comfortable as Kaiba started up the computer. Serenity and Malik sat together, stealing glances at each other every now and then. Joey gave Malik a suspicious eye as he watched the two secretly flirt, he didn't like it one bit. Mai stood beside him and whispered in his ear.

"Leave them be, Joey, I think she's old enough to handle it," Mai patted Joey's back.

"I guess, but I'm goin' to be watchin him," Mai gave him a small peck on the cheek as a thank you, Joey blushed a little and turned away so the others couldn't see. "umm..Mai thanks for helping' us out, it means a lot to me."

"Anytime Joey, besides Tea's my friend," she gave him a wink.

Ryou, Duke and Honda all stood in the corner, listening to Honda talk about how bad he was going to beat Marik once he got hands on him.

"I hope Tea's holding up alright, I mean who knows what Marik's already done," Ryou stated, he had secretly crushed on Tea for awhile and was very worried about the young brunette.

"That jerk is going to pay if he laid one finger on her," Honda punched a fist into the palm of his other hand as he gritted his teeth. Duke glanced around the room as his eyes settled on Malik and Serenity, he growled, he would be having a little talk with Malik.

Yugi sat by Kaiba as he furiously typed away. He was lost in space 'Tea, hold on.' he thought. They had been best friends for a long time and it wouldn't be the same without her.

"Okay we're in," Kaiba typed in Marik Ishtar into the computer, as a loading screen came up. Everyone sat anxiously by the little machine as silence washed over the room. After a few moments Joey sighed.

"How long does this take, stupid piece of junk," Joey knocked on the computer as Kaiba gave him a warning glare. 50, 60, 75………100

A large map of Domino City came up on the screen. A little red dot beeped on and off at the Domino Harbor.

"Let's go," Honda said as everyone rushed out of the office. "Kaiba you comin' too,"

"No he isn't, Honda," Joey said a matter of factly.

"Don't be so sure Wheeler," Kaiba grabbed his coat, as he walked out he told the secretary to get someone to watch over Mokuba while he was gone. When the gang reached the front door they saw Yami just walk in.

"Yami, come on, we're going to the harbor," Yugi grabbed Yami by the sleeve and hopped into Mai's car, the others in Dukes and Kaiba in his small yet expensive convertible.

"Yugi, I ran into Bakura, I think he's in on the plan too," Yami explained, all the others in the car including Mai, Yugi, Duke and Joey all listened up.

"Bakura, what would he want?" Mai turned left.

"….The millennium items!" Yugi explained. "He's probably going to use Tea as a pawn."

"Don't worry Yugi, he won't get them, noyt as long as Joey's here!" Joey smirked as Mai gave him a bonk on the head. He let out a little owww in the process.

000000

Tea slept peacefully on the bed, her head buried deep in the pillow. Twisting and turning she rolled onto her side. The door unlocked and in came Bakura as he tiptoed into the room, she looked so peaceful when she slept. He stood before staring for a few moments before she stirred. Her eyes opened as she looked around the room until she spotted Bakura she let out a scream but it was muffled out by Bakura's hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He warned. "Now are you going to be quiet?" Tea shook her head up and down as her reply. Bakura slowly slid his hand off her mouth. Using his finger he lifted her chin up so he could get a good look at her. Tea tore her face away from Bakura's hand not daring to look at him. She had quite a bit of attitude, he liked that. 'My fiery little vixen,' he thought.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned bitterly.

"I came here to see you my dear," Bakura chuckled a little and sat down on the edge of the bed. Tea backed up all the way to the head boards as she glanced cautiously at the suspicious spirit. "I am not going to hurt you, nor do I have any intentions of doing so. I suppose Marik treated you well? Yes, of course."

"……." Tea was silent, she didn't know what he was up to and she didn't like it. She felt exposed under Bakura's gaze, but there was a strange kind of softness radiating from his mesmerizing brown eyes. It was strange, but it made Tea feel a little less wary of him.

"You're a very beautiful girl, the Pharaoh I must admit has good taste." Tea looked at him her brown locks swaying just above her shoulders. Bakura was immediately captured by this strange girl. "Would you like to go out on the deck, I must warn you, do not try to escape. There's no telling what may happen." Bakura held out his hand and Tea slowly took it. He walked her up the stairs and onto the deck. He checked to see that Marik was not back and that no one would see.

Tea walked up to the railing and held on to the metal bar. Why were they being so kind? She breathed deeply as she looked at the moon's reflection on the water. It was about 10 or so at night and the harbor was dark and quiet. She wondered about her friends and where they were , they would surely find her in a matter of time. Bakura walked up behind her and confidently wrapped his arms around her waist. Tea shuddered a bit, wondering about the spirit's strange behavior, but she kind of like the way he held her. After a moment or two she relaxed and leaned back into his chest. Bakura smirked, this girl was very trusting.

"Bakura, why are you doing this?" She asked.

"…..Neither Marik or the Pharaoh deserve you." he stated.

"Marik told me the exact same thing about Yami. But why? I feel safe here with you, yet I am betraying my friends. I have only been here one day and already I'm being treated like a princess. Am I not to be used as a pawn by you? What are you going to do with me next? Can I possibly fall for the enemy?" she paused. She was way too tired and had she just said that out loud? 'Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into?'

Bakura turned her over so she was facing him, he looked into her eyes and got lost into them. Bakura lowered his lips to hers but this time Tea returned the kiss. She was surprised by her own actions and she felt guilty, like she was betraying Marik, had he really meant what he said? He deepened the kiss and Tea replied with even more force. 'Wow, kissed by two men in the same day.' What was she doing, in the arms of what used to be her greatest enemy, she thought this over and over again.

Before she knew it she and Bakura were in her bedroom, as Bakura laid her on the bed she pulled him down with her.

000000

Oohhhh! What will happen when Marik finds out? When will the gang arrive to take back their friend? Will Tea go with them? Who should she choose, Marik or Bakura? Tell me what you think!

TheBlackestTears


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter 6, thanks everyone for your reviews. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I had a 10 page essay to write on Joseph Stalin……it took me forever to write! I have Cat tests to prepare for and exams and track coming up, so sorry for the delay! Anyway, to the story……..

000000

To Love the Enemy: Chapter 6

It was about 1 in the morning in the harbor, brilliant stars lit up the night sky. Inside one of the cabins Tea slept uneasily. Behind her Bakura had his arms wrapped possessively around her waist as he slept. Tea woke to find it was still night. She turned over so that she was facing Bakura, her head buried in his chest. She pondered over what she had just done with her former enemy and felt terribly guilty about it. She looked up at his gorgeous face, he looked like an angel when he slept.

There were loud voices coming from the halls as fast steps could be heard running back and forth. Bakura woke with a start as he glanced toward the door. Tea sat up wrapping a sheet around her body and stood up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know,….. oh shit," Bakura pulled on his pants that had been littered onto the floor. He gave Tea a kiss on the cheek. "You'd better get dressed." Bakura ran out the door. Tea searched around the room looking for her pajamas and shirt, pulled them on and waited in her room on the couch.

In the hall Bakura grabbed one of the many rare hunters that were running around.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"What were you doing in the miss's room, sir?" the rare hunter asked curiously. Bakura grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

"You tell no one about that alright? Good. Now what is going on?"

"The look outs have reported seeing the Pharaoh and his friends headed this way, we are looking for Master Marik."

"What? How did they find us. Look, gather the hunters on the harbor and keep the Pharaoh and his friends busy."

Bakura ran into Tea's room. He thought it was best that she didn't know that her friends were here. Grabbing the phone he dialed Marik's cell phone number. Tea looked curiously at Bakura, rubbing her temples, hoping it would offer some relief. She wondered if Marik would ever find out about what had happened tonight. He would surely hurt her.

"Marik, fuckin' pick up."

"What is it?" Came Marik's voice.

"We're having some difficulties, I suggest you get here fast."

"What's wrong?"

"Let's just say, our plan is in place right away."

"Shit, already, I'm coming." There was a click on the other line and Bakura hung up. He turned to face the woman on the couch. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Crushing his lips down on hers he ran his fingers through her hair. Bakura ended it and whispered in her ear.

"Marik can't find out about this. I'll see you later." Getting up Bakura left.

"I'm so stupid," Tea flopped herself down on the couch. Was she just a pretty face to him?

000000

Marik drove quickly, dodging many cars on his motorcycle. He had to make it to the harbor in time to get Tea and take her away. Buildings passed by as he stepped up the speed. People cursed and flipped him off as he drove.

Nearing the dock, Marik checked to see if the Pharaoh had arrived yet. There was no sign of any action except for the lights radiating from the yacht. Parking the bike near the dock he ran up the steps. He neared Tea's room and stopped when he saw Bakura walking out of the room. He raised an eyebrow but dismissed the feeling of suspicion.

"When did you receive the report?" Bakura was startled to see Marik here so fast. His brown eyes were hazy as he thought about the question.

"About,…..10 minutes ago. Wait what are you going to do?"

"I'm taking Tea with me to hide out for awhile. How did they find us?"

"I'm guessing your duel disk."

"Those smart ass bastards. Anyway I need you to hide out for awhile also, and we need to get rid of this boat, get the hunters to take care of it." Marik opened the door, to find Tea sitting on the couch, she raised her head to see who had come and quickly put her head down in guilt to see Marik.

"We're going, get dressed and pack a few essential in here." He grabbed a bag from the wardrobe and tossed it to her. "Dress warm." Marik left the room.

Tea looked at the small bag and started to pack a few clothes. Where were they going? Tea felt guilt wash over her as she rubbed her cold arms for warmth. Grabbing a pair of blue hip huggers and a baggy, black long sleeved shirt she changed. When she remerged from the bathroom Marik stood waiting for her with a bag slung over his shoulders. He looked kind of cute, his hair was slightly ruffled and he wore a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans with faded knees.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Tea grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder also. Before Marik walked out the door she stopped him. "Marik, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to hang low for a little while."

"Yugi's coming isn't he?"

"…..yes.., c'mon we have to get going woman," Marik grabbed her hand and led her to where his motorcycle was parked. Bakura stood waiting there, and Tea blushed as they approached him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything," Bakura promised as he patted Marik's shoulder. Passing Tea a helmet, they both got on. As Bakura left toward the yacht his hand brushed against Tea's thigh. Looking at him, he gave her a secret wink and put a finger on his lips, reminding her to keep quite. As Marik started up the machine Tea wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting gently on his back. The motorcycle drove off into the night as they entered Domino City.

000000

Yugi and the gang drove quickly as they neared the docks. The only sound was the vehicles and off in the distance Yugi thought he heard the sound of a motorcycle. Passing by many of the docks they found a yacht with many rare hunters guarding the place. This was definitely the spot.

Yami jumped out first and angrily made his way to the rare hunters. Joey closely followed his hands balled into tight fists.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked as Malik helped her out of the vehicle.

"I don't know…," Malik glanced suspiciously at the boat which was surrounded by the many hunters. The gang gathered in front of the rare hunters.

"Where's Marik?" Yami demanded. He stood his ground as he came face to face with the rare hunter.

"I'm afraid Master Marik is busy at the moment." The rare hunter spoke.

"Tell me where Marik is?" Yami grabbed the rare hunter by the collar. Joey stood close behind as he glared at the rare hunters.

"There is no need for violence, Pharaoh," Bakura stepped down from the dock and onto the cement. He smirked as he made his way through the crowd.

"Bakura…..Where the hell is Tea?" Malik spoke up from behind Yami.

"Malik…….Glad to see you made it here. I'm sorry to say that Marik isn't here and neither is Tea," Malik skeptically glanced at Bakura. Where was she? "You just missed her, Marik's taken her with him, quite reluctantly too I might add."

"What? I don't believe you, Tea would never do that," Yugi spoke to no one in particular. Tea just wouldn't run off with Marik by her own free will, he wouldn't believe it.

"Mai, would Tea just run off like that?" Serenity questioned the older woman.

"I don't know, Serenity. It doesn't sound like her." Mai tried reassuring herself.

"Look, we're wasting each other's time. Your not going to tell us where they went, and we're not going get anywhere by just standing here," Honda explained, it was strange how mature he could seem at times. Bakura stood still for a moment waiting for the gang's reaction.

"Honda's right, let's just go," Duke responded.

"Just wait, maybe we can come to an understanding……"

000000

Okay, what do you think? My writing skills aren't that great, maybe someone can give me a few pointers. Anyway thanks for the reviews, they were awesome.

You guys will get to decide who Tea ends up with and so far they are in Bakura's favor. So tell me who you think she should end up with. Until next time……


End file.
